


Letting Loose

by ThatLewdWriter



Series: Blake and Yang [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, F/F, Face-Fucking, Futa, Futanari, Futanari Yang x Winter and Blake, Girl Penis, Not actual rape/noncon, Oral Sex, Porn, Rape Fantasy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Recording, Risky Creampie, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex, commission, cross-posted on HentaiFoundry, degradation/humiliation, dubcon, explicit - Freeform, really long, risky sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:48:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28409514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatLewdWriter/pseuds/ThatLewdWriter
Summary: Weiss learns that her sister, Winter, has a strange kink: the desire to be fucked non-con in a rape fantasy. It's weird as far as Weiss knows, but she's always looking for ways to make her sister happy. It just so happens that Yang and Blake are the perfect people to indulge in a bit of make-believe roughplay, and they're perfectly happy to trick Winter to a love-hotel and 'rape' her.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Winter Schnee/Yang Xiao Long, Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Series: Blake and Yang [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047844
Comments: 17
Kudos: 85





	Letting Loose

**Author's Note:**

> Commission for ChokeAF.
> 
> Just to be clear, the story is marked out as rape for the content, but it's not technically rape. It's more dubcon; a rape-fantasy, so it leans heavily on that but is technically consensual on Winter's part. It's more of a precaution. Rough sex and rough speech.

* * *

"Now that's interesting," Weiss mused, thumbing through her sister's private files. Now, Weiss Schnee was no snoop, and she wasn't someone who just went willy-nilly through her sister's things. However, the last time her sister had been around she'd unintentionally left her laptop behind - her personal one, marked with her sigil - and Weiss, being the good little sister she was, decided it might offer her up some insight on what to get her sister for her birthday. After all, Winter was inscrutable at the best of times, and Weiss hardly knew what gifts to get her military sister. 

So, with her personal laptop in her temporary position, Weiss decided to do some 'research'. The laptop was dead, unfortunately, so she charged it. When the screen lit up as electronics are apt to do and prompted her for a password, she'd idly run through those she knew, and found that her birthdate was the right one. And then, finding every single file on her sister's computer unsecured, she'd made some rather interesting discoveries in the folder marked 'Notes'. Namely, her sister's journal - hundreds of files, in perfect categorization by date, time, topic, and content. 

When she sorted it by her own name, Weiss, she found over a hundred files with mentions. When she sorted it by the keyword of 'presents', she found basic and cursory things, like people that offered her things, or gave her meaningless baubles - nothing Weiss could use. In fact, there was very little Weiss could have used, as she quickly came to realize after just a quarter of an hour of browsing. What she did find, however, was journal file after journal file of Winter Schnee's desires. 

There was no other way to accurately describe it, save for maybe as kinks. It was things that Winter wanted - fantasies, dreams, little things. It was a normal, hormonal expression, where Winter wrote down the contents of her lurid dreams, or expressed her liking for something she'd seen or read. All of it, though, was of the same thing: non-consensual sex. She found links to porn, where actors got into exaggerated scenarios where they forced themselves upon the other; she found links to lewd comics and hentai - things her sister would always vehemently deny knowing about - where non-con was prominent. 

Her sister, it seemed, had an obsession with the idea of being taken against her will. Weiss could barely believe it, but as she scrolled through the files of her digital journal, she found Winter expressing it all in written form. Maybe it was because she was such a straight-laced, proper, and stiff woman - or maybe it was because she quite likely got no release whatsoever in the military, and wanted someone to show her a good time. Maybe she just wanted to be broken down, and shown what it was like to submit for once. 

Weiss had no idea what it was. Instead, she just pushed back from her desk, and folded her arms under her bust. She wrinkled her nose as she mused on what she'd just learned, and tapped her fingers insistently against her forearm. "....My sister has a rape-kink. That's... perplexing."

It was irreconcilable with the Winter she knew. It was also something that a person would almost certainly not express in any proper company, and given that it was her older sister, and she was the closest living person to her, there was zero chance of Winter ever admitting it. Also given that she was a Specialist of the Atlesian Military and a Schnee, there was just as likely a chance of anyone ever being in a position to force themselves upon her. 

Weiss wasn't sure what to feel about it. Being with team RWBY for so long desensitized her to a lot of things, that was true, and so she didn't immediately baulk at the thought of such a thing. Instead, she just quietly mused on it, thinking it through - until her clever mind came up with a plan. 

It was some hours later when she had the chance to message her sister with her scroll. 

_ >>Winter? Are you currently occupied?  _

_ Big Sis >> Not at all. Is something wrong, Weiss? _

Weiss tried not to sigh.

_ >> Something doesn't have to be wrong for me to text you, Winter. _

_ Big Sis >> That's true. Sorry.  _

_ >> But, I did message you for a reason. You left your laptop here, actually.  _

There was a rather long pause, in which Weiss assumed her sister was checking her room for it. 

_ Big Sis >> It would seem that I did. That's extremely unfortunate.  _

_ >> Might I come by tomorrow and pick it up? _

Weiss smiled. 

_ >> Sure! I'll actually be busy, though, in supplementary classes. For the entire day. Yang and Blake will be around, though, so I'll be leaving it in their safe possession. You can grab it from them, if it won't be too much of an inconvenience.  _

_ >> They're also very good hosts, so I'm sure you'll be suitably entertained. _

There was another pause, likely as Winter tried to parse her words. 

_ Big Sis >>Nothing for it, then. That's perfectly fine. Please inform them I'll swing around by noon.  _

_ >> Perfect. _

Weiss paused. 

_ >>Also, if you ever find it necessary, the safe word is 'Cookies'. _

_ Big Sis >> Beg your pardon?  _

_ >>Oh, look at the time. Sorry, Winter, I have to go now, but we’ll talk whenever you’re given time to. _

_ Big Sis>> I’m sorry? I don’t understand what you mean? _

_ >> I still have questions? _

Weiss flicked her scroll off with a supremely smug smile, and stretched. If she knew her sister - and she liked to think that she knew her fairly well - things were going to turn out  _ excellently.  _ And if they didn’t - well, she’d have to give the brute a piece of her mind; assuming that there was, of course, anything left of her to yell at. 

After a long moment of thinking, Weiss blinked and twisted her lips into a resigned line. “Huh. This team really has changed my way of thinking, huh?”

* * *

"Pray tell, why did you decide to bring my laptop into town with you?" Winter asked, not bothering to suppress her tick of annoyance. "It would have been far easier to visit your dorm."

"Nah," Yang replied in the most off-handed way possible, waving her calloused hand dismissively. "Blake and I always hit up a - er - a hotel on the weekend. So we can stay in town for longer, you know? Get the most out of our few days off for some R and R."

"...I wasn't aware school was so taxing," Winter replied dryly, following along beside the blonde as she led them along a hallway. The hotel - such that it was - really wasn't what Winter expected. It was too... red. And oddly private. Then there were the strange pricing schemes downstairs, where things were broken down by the hour.

But then, it wasn't the strangest thing so far, she could say. To her, everything about Yang Xiao Long was strange; really, she wasn't the kind of person that Winter was used to associating with. The Atlesian Military was structured, organized, and her time with the Schnee family was no less structured and rigid. Yang was the embodiment of far too many stereotypes in one, and while Winter wasn't one to judge a book by its cover, it certainly didn't mean the thoughts didn't pass through her mind - and further, it really didn't help that she was related to Qrow. 

She was sunny and cheerful, in the laugh-and-wave-her-hand style. Things didn't seem to phase her, and everything was taken in stride - a confidant, bold stride, all swinging hips and well-placed limbs, like someone who knew she was 'hot shit'. Her body was voluptuous, by any decent metric - large breasts, wide hips, a waistline thickened with muscle, and a generous ass. All of it was accentuated by her clothing: a mixture of a too-tight tank-top that left a gratuitous shot of side-boob on display and shorts that appeared painted on. 

All of it made Winter's eye tick. It wasn't proper dress for a lady, and it wasn't respectful for polite company, either. It was made worse by Yang's lackluster manners and boisterous attitude, which grated against Winter's cool, ladylike disposition like fire and ice. What really added fuel to the fire was that Winter, in no small part, found that all attractive: Yang was hot, and she knew it. Her arms were very clearly defined and muscled in the way that Winter found enticing, and her surprisingly womanly curves were well-received by her eyes. The fact that she was also many years her younger and could probably do a push-up with Winter sitting on her back only added icing to the cake. 

But Winter would never say that. In part, it was because she had no interest; further, it was because Yang was uncouth and too ill-mannered for her tastes. She could still appreciate, though, and with the tight tilt to her chin and the narrowness of her eyes, Yang wasn't the wiser. She'd never be caught out for something so plebian as 'checking her out'. 

"School's school," Yang laughed, shrugging her shoulders. "Easy or hard, a girl needs to have some fun, you know?"

"I can't say that I do," Winter said dryly. Internally, her mind made note of just how wide and private the hallway was. It was a place that wasn't easy to escape from if necessary, and it was fairly secluded, too. 

"Ah, that's your problem, Ice - er." Yang squinted. "I call your sister Ice Queen, so I guess you're, like, Ice-Empress?"

Winter blinked. "Beg pardon?"

"Ice-Empress." Yang snapped her fingers. "So, yeah. You're just like Weiss -"

"-What do you call my sister?"

"Ice Queen. So -"

Winter's lips formed a line. "And I'm the Ice-Empress, is that it?"

"Yep," Yang drawled, popping the 'P'. "Because you're older, and more, you know, mature and regal-looking."

Winter blinked.

"So, like I was saying, you're just like Weiss." Yang wasn't even walking straight anymore; she'd turned around and set her hands on the back of her head, and was locking eyes with Winter as she walked backward. "Too stiff and tight, you know? You gotta learn how to relax a bit, like she did." Yang's lips curved into a smirk. "Find something fun to do."

The white-haired woman felt her jaw tighten. "... Thank you for the input, Yang. Now, please, turn around before you hit a wall."

"No need." Yang stopped abruptly beside a door, and rapped her knuckles against it. "We're here."

Finally, Winter thought. She set her hands on her hips as she examined the plain, hotel-room door, and scrunched up her nose. "Excellent."

Yang made to unlock the door, but kept her eyes trained on Winter. "Wanna step in for a bit? Blake is already here, and she'd get pretty mad if I wasn't a good host."

Winter, really, didn't want to waste more time than was necessary, and so shook her head. "No, thank you. I'll just grab my laptop and take my leave."

"Really," Yang urged, flashing a broad, toothy grin at her. "I seriously won't take no for an answer."

"No?" Winter inclined her eyebrow. 

"Nope," Yang followed, and her thickly muscled arm flexed as she launched the door forward. "After you, Winter."

"....I suppose I can spare a moment," Winter said slowly, examining Yang very, very carefully. She didn't at all miss the tightness of Yang's eyes, the knowing tilt to her grin, or the very clear way she closed and locked the door behind them. She didn't miss any of it at all.

  
  


* * *

“H-How… How dare you…” Winter Schnee gasped, her chest having and her breath coming out in hard pants. Her knees felt sore against the floor, and the hands cupping them were tight. Furious indignation welled up inside her breast, making her angry and annoyed; but more than that, there was a happy thrum in her chest and a breathless anticipation in the pit of her stomach. A strang, tingling rush was running through her, and it was something that she could never have anticipated.

“Ugh.” Blake rolled her eyes in what was very obviously an exaggeration, but Winter had to give it to her - she was a good actor. “Yang, please, shut this Schnee slut  _ up. _ ”

Yang didn’t speak. She wasn’t speaking at all, really - she was like the hired muscle to Blake’s brain, making it very clear who was playing what. Of course, Yang didn’t have to do any  _ playing.  _ She was terrifyingly strong, and so when she yanked on Winter’s white hair, the Specialist was dragged forward so hard that her neck ached - and then her face was sent aching right after when Yang fat, stiff cock came hammering down. It slapped against the length of her face like it was a cockrest, sending her neck jerking back. Yang's hand was too tight in her hair, though, preventing her from even moving.

Winter wasn’t annoyed by the pain. She  _ was  _ annoyed by her immaculate hair being treated like so, but a bigger part of her was screaming in glee at just how good it felt to have said hair pulled so fiercely; it was  _ nice.  _ She let out a loud growl as the stiff, fat length smooshed against her cheek, squishing her soft skin and grinding against the bridge of her nose. It was so  _ massive  _ that it ran across the full length of her upturned head, and had Winter not already had the cock ram into her throat, she would have baulked at the sheer size of it. 

“You two are going to pay for this,” she said in the most convincing promise she could muster, her eyes blazing with anger. She tried to ignore the feeling of her own saliva being massaged into the skin of her face at that very moment as the cock ground against her, rubbing back and forth. It was as dense and meaty as it looked from afar, weighing down her entire face with its sheer heft, and Winter felt a tremble run down her spine. “If you think you’re going to get away with this -”

Her head was suddenly yanked back by Yang, and a groaning hiss left Winter’s lips. She was forced back, her mouth still spitting out curses, and Yang was, Winter noted with glee, smart enough to act upon the opportunity she allowed her, and just immediately sent her cock ramming right back inside of her parted lips. It was a sudden, forceful motion, bringing to bear the power inside her sinfully wide hips, and Winter was suddenly left sputtering as inches of hard, fat cockmeat was impaled in her mouth. 

_ “Glurk!”  _ was the closest approximation to a word that left her lips, if that. The cock, once again, was driving into the tightness of throat, immediately barreling past her spread lips and the carpet of her writhing tongue and just battering it down under its immense weight. The cock was so thick and virile that Winter could practically  _ taste  _ it, and she couldn’t deny just how sinfully appealing it was. Her jaw was stretched out in a single rush of movement, pushed right to the edge, while her lips were sent obscenely wide around the broad girth. 

Tears were almost immediately brought to her eyes as the cock sank down into the tightness of her throat for the second time that day, once more stretching out the lining of her esophagus around it. It was so massive and thick that each inch slammed through her lips was making her throat ripple and extend, and Winter could almost swear that the imprint of the cock was making her throat visibly bulge out. She gurgled wetly, a noise entirely unlike herself, as the cock rammed down, Yang intent on fitting every last inch of herself inside.

“There we go,” Blake said smoothly, moving around to stare into Winter’s eyes. “Those are the only sounds you should be making,  _ Schnee. _ Lets everyone know just how much of a whore you are on the inside.”

Winter glared fiercely at the words, conveying her anger through her ice-pale orbs, but inwardly, her dirty talk sent strange tingles through her body. She stared at Blake with mixed feelings as Yang’s finger scraped at her scalp and pushed her head forward, ensuring that the entirety of her nine-inch bitchbreaker was buried inside of her throat. It was so deep that Winter could almost swear it was reaching her stomach, leaving both her throat and her mouth full of nothing but  _ cock.  _ She could taste it against her tongue, and she felt the throbs of its veins against the lining of her esophagus. 

“Hold her there,” Blake all but hummed, exaggeratedly examining her fingers. “I want her to know what it’s like not having a voice, like all those workers in the Schnee Dust Company.”

Winter could have snorted at the utterly silly and trivia comment, but the idea that she was to be choking on cock send a delicious thrill up and down her spine. It wasn’t like there  _ was  _ anything she could do regardless, not with Yang being so damn strong, and as her hand clamped around the back of her head, Winter knew there would be no moving away. She was forced in closer, until her lips were wide around the wrist-thick base of the heavy shaft and her nose was pressing against Yang’s hard, defined pelvis, just past the line of her zipper. The blonde was pushing her head down so hard that it felt like her nose was going to give way, but the pressure only made her feel all the hotter. 

She gurgled as she was held in place, saliva welling up in her throat and bubbling in her jaw. It slurped up in thick waves around the girldick, bathing it in an ocean of sloppy warmth. The dick, hilted inside her throat, pulsed against the lining of her throat, making her wince and sputter out around it. Yang just held her there with a self-satisfied look on her face, and as Winter glared up at her, her smirk grew wider. It was hard to lock eyes with the blonde, because being on her knees meant that Winter had to stare past the jutting swell of her breasts, which was no easy feet. That, and one of Yang’s eyes was blocked by her scroll, which was pointed down and flashing a red, recording light at her. 

Yang shamelessly filmed her as she choked her on her cock, holding her down with a tight, clamping grip, nails scratching at her scalp. Winter made increasingly sloppy noises as her throat began to clamp down and wriggle against the shaft of dickmeat, and saliva started to bubble out from between her lips. Still, the blonde stared down with a smirk, recording the lines of saliva that began to drool over her chin and drip down onto her chest. 

Tears prickled at her eyes as the tremendous pressure exerted on her throat, and soon the clear droplets were sending thin lines of mascara running down from her lashes. Her hands rose up and set themselves against Yang’s thick, muscled thighs, and she applied pressure -exactly like someone in her position was expected to do. She slapped her hands against them and pushed hard, protesting the rough and brutal treatment, while more and more of her thick drool built up in her mouth and dripped down her chin. 

She wasn’t  _ actually  _ pushing back in protest, though. It was, just as much as the two girls were putting on, an act. Winter was far and away too clever to buy into the clever lie the couple were putting on, and she could see the falsity of it almost immediately. The strange set-up, the strange location, her sister’s odd comments - all of it added up, and she saw through it. Why there were doing this, she wouldn't exactly say; but there was no way in hell that Winter Schnee could be overwhelmed by two huntresses-in-training, even during a surprise attack, much less forced onto her knees to be skullfucked. 

No, Winter  _ allowed  _ it to happen, just like the fantasies in her head played out. It was a moment of pure, guilty indulgence, where she could have easily freed herself using her glyphs, should she wish - but deliberately chose not to. And so she only put up token resistance as she pounded on Yang’s thighs, while tears ran down her cheeks and saliva dripped from her wide-stretched lips, gasps and sputters leaving her throat like a common whore. 

“Oh, look how she’s fighting back,” Blake purred, a smirk on her fine lips. She regarded Winter with cool, honey-gold eyes, taking in every detail of her increasingly messy face as if committing it to memory. “It’s adorable…. And it’s going to be so much better when you fuck her throat, babe.”

“Sure will, Blakey,” Yang drawled, her fingers wrapping tight in white locks of hair. 

“Go for it,” the black-haired student said, as if she were ordering a shake at a cafe. “Fuck this stuck-up slut’s throat until she can’t  _ breathe. _ ”

“With pleasure,” said the blonde, and with the camera still focused on Winter’s saliva-drooling face, she flexed her wrist.

She casually dragged Winter off her throbbing shaft of fuckmeat, and the woman sputtered wetly as more of her saliva was sent raining down. She was pulled halfway off the tremendous girth, and for a few blissful moments, her throat was able to move properly. Just as quickly she was forced back down, pushed by Yang’s strong hand, and the cock delved through her lips and into her throat once again with comic ease - slamming down into her hot mouth with a pleasant amount of force and friction, the girth of it casually shoving aside the lining of her throat. 

The tremendous girth sheathed itself as far as it could go, and more tears sprung from Winter’s lips to roll down her cheeks. Again, Yang’s hand moved, dragging Winter off her cock, while her hips pulled back and slid the meaty shaft through the velvet tunnel. The friction sent strange twinges of pleasure through Winter’s body, but had her coughing wetly around it; it was still too big and too thick for her to take. 

Her hips pumped forward and slammed her cock through her lips once again, and her hand pushed at the same time. A clap rang out as her face connected with Yang’s pelvis in a dizzying strike, and her throat was pushed aside in a hard rush. Winter let out a muffled groan and her eyes winced from the pressure of it, while Yang let out a content moan. She held Winter down for a long moment, letting saliva build up inside her mouth, before drawing her hips back again. She thrust forward, slamming her hips against her face and her cock down her throat, the friction of it sending pinkness out bulging and her cheeks puffing out. 

“Look at that,” Blake mused, smiling down at Winter, “her mouth  _ is  _ good for something.”

Winter gurgled and sputtered as the cock hammered into her throat, ramming down as if it were just a hole for Yang to fuck. Her cheeks were sent bulging over and over as the Yang casually rolled her hips and applied a modicum of force, which was enough to stretch out her esophagus and send her wincing. Tears rolled down her cheeks in thicker lines as Yang thrust, plunging her fat cock into the depths of her clenching throat, and driving Winter’s face against her pelvis. Her hands got tighter around her thighs in an almost instinctive movement, for even though she was enjoying the apparent ‘rape’, it was still too damn much. 

“She’s excellent at sucking up  _ and  _ sucking,” chuckled Blake, her hands cupping the wide berths of her hips. She was like a conductor, or a General; guiding Yang along, and spitting out her scathing remarks. She was fairly convincing, too, and Winter genuinely wondered just what kind of repressed feelings the girl had; but in the end it was supremely enjoyable, and she didn’t really care. “Hm… leaves me wondering what kind of slutty stuff she gets up to with that General of hers.”

Yang didn’t really comment - it was like she wasn’t  _ supposed  _ to. Maybe it was because she was behind the camera, filming herself fucking Winter’s mouth and throat, or maybe it was because Blake had told her not to. It, also, didn’t matter - her hips just kept working back and forth, driving her fat meat down into the bubbling wetness of her mouth, reaming out her throat. The tight, clinging orange fabric of her tank-top rippled against her abs as she sent her cock ramming forward in a dizzying rhythm that left the trained Specialist reeling. 

The cockhead rammed through her mouth, dragging along the textured roof and sinking down into the depths of her clenching throat. Winter could only gurgle as the stiffness reamed her out, preventing her throat from even getting a cursory grasp on it; it was too thick and too hard, and she was stretched out at its whim and leisure. Her head was constantly adjusted to sink down onto it, moved along by her hair like she was a fleshlight for Yang’s pleasure. It was, in a way,  _ exactly  _ what Winter had always fantasized about. 

“How tight is her throat, Yang?” Blake inquired, sashaying around her taller, broader girlfriend, a hand trailing along her shoulders. 

“So  _ \- damn -  _ tight,” Yang grunted, sending her thick, throbbing shaft down into her throat over and over again. Saliva was cascading down Winter’s chin in a waterfall of sloppiness, and her throat was clenching powerfully as she tried to breathe and inhaled nothing but cock. “The slut’s never had a cock before, it feels like.”

“Oh, no,” said Blake quickly, “A Schnee slut like her? They’re used to getting on their knees for what they want. I just imagine she’d never actually had a  _ real  _ dick before.”

Yang barked out a laugh. “Is that it, Ice-Empress? Never had a  _ real  _ dick before?”

Winter glared up into their eyes and the lens of the camera, fingers tight against Yang’s toned legs. Even as her throat gasped and sputtered and her windpipe was thoroughly blocked by the thrusting cock, there was no denying just how much she was enjoying it. There was something undeniably hot in being so forcefully taken, as if she was just some helpless girl that had walked into the wrong part of town - or however the pornos went. Even though she knew she wasn’t taking in nearly enough oxygen to keep going, she didn’t care at all - she just didn’t want it to stop. 

It didn’t seem to, though, not as Yang’s cock continued to hammer down. It was as thick as her wrist and as long as a forearm, or so it felt, and her drool-lined mouth could barely take it. Her throat was sent bulging time and time again as it rammed down, blocking her windpipe with ease. Her chest heaved as she struggled to take in air, but found her throat clenching and swallowing not air, but solid dickmeat. She winced, tears sending thick trails of mascara and eyeliner down her cheeks, and it got worse with every thrust. 

“Look at her throat bulge out,” Blake purred, circling Winter like a madame. “You’re so big, Yang - too big for this white-haired cockslut.”

“You think I care if she can take it or not?” Yang laughed, and the boisterous sound had her chest jiggling. “She’s just a warm hole for me to get off with, Blake. You know that.”

“Of course I do,” the black-haired teen hummed, her eyes teasing and knowing. “So why don’t you do that? Give her a throatfuck to remember.”

Yang didn’t even have to transition into one. Where Winter thought she had been going hard before, Yang just instantly started to move harder still - her hand tightened in her white hair, clenching hard, and she  _ yanked  _ Winter back with enough force to pull luscious locks out; her hips, meanwhile, bucked  _ hard,  _ and then she was just ramming them forward with a sudden and forceful impact. Her head was sent reeling backward as the force of the blow rocked her back, had face suddenly stinging and her brain going momentarily fuzzy; the impact was devastatingly hard and fast, her skin still smarting from it, and the way the thick dick so suddenly thundered through her throat was too much for her to cope with. 

Yang readjusted her grip, and locked her hand tight around Winter’s skull in the brief moments before she was thrusting again, and then  _ again,  _ what the same level of force and speed. She kept the camera firmly trained on her as she started up into a hard and forceful skullfuck. The bludgeoning fuckmeat just slammed through her throat and down toward her stomach, stretching out the pink walls so hard and fast that Winter could only choke on it. Her lungs were burning with the need to breathe, but she was all too aware that the chance for that had long since passed; there was no way she was taking in air now, but her body still stubbornly tried to swallow around the cock. 

Her fingers squeezed into her thighs as the monstrous dick plunged down again and again, forcing her throat to twice its size and then some. Down it went, over and over again, pelvis smacking into her face and sending her reeling. Each impact had her head in a daze, and the combination of thrusting cock and clenching hand pulling her back and forth made her dizzy. The fact that her lungs were burning, chest heaving hard and fast, only made it worse. She felt like she couldn’t even think, but Yang just kept going, forcing her many girthy inches between her tightly-pressed lips without pause. 

“All you Schnees act like the ground you walk on and the air you breathe is all holy,” Blake remarked, inclining an eyebrow down at the increasingly dazed-looking woman, “but you’re not so proud when you’re choking on dick, are you? In fact…. It’s a pretty good look for you, Winter.”

Yang hilted herself over and over, and the pressure of her immense cock turned the makeup around Winter’s eyes into a black mess and her cheeks stained with too many dark lines to count. Saliva just poured out from her lips each time her cock came plunging down, churning the thick slop in her jaw and sending it all out in thick rivulets, before doing it  _ again.  _ Winter did little more than take it, unable to fight against it, and with the oxygen deprivation setting in, she couldn’t even try. 

For minutes on end, she couldn’t even breathe at all. The cock blocked any chance at breathing, and as the asphyxiation took its toll, her brain got distant and dazed. For a few blissful minutes, Winter Schnee wasn’t able to use her calculating brain and intelligence - the forceful skullfuck quite literally stole that away from her, leaving her a vulnerable, spit-stained mess. Her throat was stretched, worked loose, while her face became a cushion for Yang’s hard hips. Winter could barely even make noise as the last of her air supply fled her minutes beforehand, and as her lungs clenched as hard as her throat, the only sounds were that of churning saliva and thrusting flesh. 

“Good,” Blake mused, smirking. “You didn’t need any of this makeup ruining your face, anyways. No point hiding the cock-loving whore you are, right?”

She leaned over Winter, and the white-haired Schnee could only direct a glazy, heavily-lidded stare up at her - and even then, her lashes fluttered too rapidly; it was almost impossible to keep her eyes open as she struggled for lack of air. Yang kept going all the while, her cock thundering between her lips, as if she were fucking every last iota of will out of Winter. Her body already felt limp, and her throat had entirely submitted - her mouth was the blonde’s, now. 

“Because that’s  _ all  _ you are,” Blake continued, in perfect view of the camera. “And we’re going to teach you that.”

It just kept going, and going, and  _ going,  _ until her eyes were rolling back in her skull. She was forced along the throbbing cockmeat while Yang thrusted, and the combination of it stole away all attempts at reason. Winter could have said she hated it, that it was utterly degrading for her, and it would have been true - and then she’d also have to admit just how much she was loving it. 

“That’s enough, Yang,” Blake said after another moment. “I think she’s nice and…  _ acceptant,  _ now.” 

Yang suddenly pulled Winter off her cock, and long trails of saliva flew out in an arc. The wet popping noise that came from so suddenly unsheathing her dick was nothing compared to the loud gasp that came from Winter, and the subsequent wheezing as she tried to fill her lungs with precious oxygen. Her throat felt raw and sore, and her lungs were burning. Worse, her head felt dizzy and clouded, like she was stuck in a fog. And, above it all, it felt  _ good.  _

“Get this bitch up, please,” Blake said, almost as if it were an afterthought. She was a good enough actor that Winter couldn’t tell how serious she was being, but then, Winter couldn’t even think at the moment, so anything was convincing. 

The hand in her hair relaxed, giving her strained scalp a break. However, Yang reached down, the camera still in her hand, and wrapped her free arm around Winter. She yanked her up to her feet with all the ease of picking up a child, and Winter was still too desperately heaving in air to even try and resist. The arm wrapped under her armpit and up around her neck, almost in a headlock, and her steely bicep flexed against her throat. The camera, meanwhile, pointed down from above, extended by Yang’s long arm and providing a nice view of Winter’s helpless body. 

Blake stepped in front of her, hips swaying seductively. She scanned over Winter’s body from top to bottom, and a smile rose to her lips. “Well, you’ve definitely got curves, Schnee. I don’t know if you bought them with your ill-earned money or what, but I’m certainly not complaining. More for us to play with, as we use you like the whore you are.”

She set both of her hands right on Winter’s tits, planting them there without a care in the world, and squeezed down hard. She groped her breasts through the tight, saliva-dampened fabric of her blazer, doing something that no one, ever, in their right mind, would ever have done to her - and Winter loved it. She relished the feeling of Blake’s slender hands squeezing down on the plump mounds of her chest, pushing into both of them with each hand, her palms digging in deep and her fingers pressing in deeper. 

“Look at these,” Blake laughed, her hands pulling away just so that she could slap Winter’s chest roughly - a harsh, brisk movement, planting her palm against the sloping flank of her breast and sending it bouncing inward, despite the tightness of her blazer. “Only a whore would have big, fat tits like these.”

“Wow, Blake,” Yang drawled, a laugh in the back of her throat. 

Blake simply smirked. “Babe, yours are  _ much  _ better than this slut’s - and, besides, you’re hung like a horse.”

“This slut?” Blake slapped Winter’s breasts again, sending them jumping up against the damp, saliva-soaked fabric. “She’s got nothing else to her. I honestly wonder what they’re for - seducing people into giving you what you want?”

Winter was still heaving in air with strangled breaths, and the sudden tightness of Yang’s arm around her neck wasn’t making it easy at all. Blake used her vulnerability to run her fingers across the tight, neat seal of her blazer, popping out her collar with slender digits and then pulling free the frills of her cravat. Winter’s jacket had been removed in their earlier - if lackluster, given Winter’s quick realization and token resistance - tousel, and so all Blake had to do was begin to pop free the buttons lining her torso. With slow and deliberate movements she popped each out in turn, and then, with even rougher movements, just pulled the loose flaps apart, sending buttons popping off the rich and expensive fabric. 

Blake let out a short peal of laughter, and the ears on her head twitched. “I’d say sorry, but I know you’re rich enough to buy ten more like that. And, really, I don’t care.”

It was funny how many times Winter had fantasized about some nameless assailant doing that very thing to her, and now it turned out to be her sister’s cat-Faunus teammate, stripping her down with the clear ire of someone her family name had spurned. To Winter’s feverish and dizzy mind, it was  _ delicious.  _

Winter’s pristine white torso was quickly left bare, with only a bra protecting her chest from prying eyes and a filming scroll. Her stomach was a nude tract of smooth skin the colour of freshly fallen snow, with just a gentle lining of definition marking out the centre of her stomach and the furthest outline of her abs - a clear display of her athleticism. Almost immediately Blake’s hands were running up the length of it, palms smooth against her skin, running up and down the flat expanse and then along the curves of her flanks. Her blazer hung limp, not quite removed, but also providing no obstruction at all. 

“Nice body,” Blake remarked. “Can’t wait for us to get off with it, like the fucktoy you are.”

_ Use me,  _ Winter’s delirious mind thought.  _ Take me. You’ve won.  _

Instead, she sputtered out a, “Screw you,” in a hard, panting voice that was clearly strained and raw. Blake, in reply, smirked; and Yang instinctively tightened her arm, cutting off any further words. 

“We will,” Blake promised, and grabbed the undersides of Winter’s fat breasts. 

Winter knew her chest was large and shapely, and she knew how people looked at them. Blake was treating them with none of the respect that she deserved, however, and just roughly groped them right through her sky-blue sports bra, sinking her fingers into the squishy undersides and then pushing them up with her strength. She mauled then like they were balls of dough, and Winter let out a silent gasp as nipples were unintentionally kneaded along with breastflesh. No one had  _ ever  _ touched her tits like that, and by the Maidens, Winter was adoring it. 

Blake was still smirking as she reached around Winter’s sports bra, and with deft and dexterous fingers,  _ ripped  _ apart the hooks that kept it in place. Winter, again, gasped, and did nothing as the bra was unceremoniously tugged off her torso. The blazer was still on, and so it couldn’t be removed entirely, but Blake stripped it off of one arm and then flung it to the side. Left dangling, Winter’s large, heavy breasts were left to hang down, sloping gently against her snowy chest. 

Blake licked her lips, slow and catlike. “Wow. They  _ are  _ nice. I’d be jealous, if they weren't attached to such an abusive whore.” 

Blake delivered a powerful, ringing slap to the left tit, and Winter winced as the flesh bounced high and slapped messily against her other one. The flesh, still jiggling with motion, was only stilled when Blake grabbed the now bare orb with one strong hand and sank her fingers in deep, bending the plush, silky skin around them. Breastflesh bulged out between them, and as her palm ground against a rosy nipple, trembles of pleasure ran up and down Winter’s spine - pleasure she knew she shouldn’t be feeling, but did so, anyways. 

The Faunus’s head suddenly dipped down, fast as a bullet, and her lips slammed against the fat curve of titflesh that her hand was so easily hefting up. She kissed at the softness before her teeth flashed and trailed over the expanse. She nipped and bit, sending shudders through Winter, before her lips closed around a nipple and tugged painfully hard. Her hand moved around to grope the breast from the underside, while the other started to maul it in the exact same way. 

“Lookin’ good, Blakey,” Yang cheered, expertly recording the entire thing. She pulled Winter against her just a little tighter as Blake kissed and slurped at her nipple, her lips as tight as a vice and her rough, feline cock drawing across her sensitive nub in the most agonizingly pleasurable ways possible. As she was yanked against her, her back was rubbed by hard abs and caressed by pleasantly soft chest-pillows, and the extreme contrast of sensation was perfectly mirrored by Blake’s lapping tongue, hard teeth, and sucking lips. 

While Blake’s mouth sucked on her tit, her hands moved down. She sank her fingers into the waistband of Winter’s tight riding pants, stretching the unyielding material without a care, and started to yank them down. She was rough, and the pants were designed to be tight, secure, and also flexible when in motion; they weren’t meant to just be pulled down in a rush, and yet that was what Blake was attempting to do. The banding started to rub and chafe against Winter’s legs in all the wrong ways, and each time Blake tugged, the tough elastic waistband dug hard into the soft skin. 

Blake didn’t care, and as her lips moved from one breast to the other, leaving bite-marks in her path, she steadily stripped down her pants. She yanked them down as she licked and marked her cleavage, and fought with the plump curve of Winter’s ass - it was hard to pull the tight pants down the round mass, and the Faunus was almost growling as she struggled to manage it. With a frustrated noise she left the pants behind, halfway down her pelvis and lopsided around her thighs, and reached between the ladies just to deliver a punishing slap against her fat ass. 

“I can’t even strip this whorish body of yours,” she growled, her face rising up from between her teeth-marked chest. “What good is it if you keep it bundled up like this? Pretending to be  _ modest,  _ or something?”

She grabbed the back of Winter’s head, and yanked it against Yang’s arm. Winter let out a breathless and strained huff that left Blake smiling. “You really are useless, aren’t you?”

Winter would have protested, had she been able - but she wasn’t. Not just because of Yang, either. Blake, with the same wild and needy force as everything so far, slammed their lips together, and Winter groaned into her mouth. Blake’s lips were far softer and fuller than her own, and though it wasn’t by  _ that  _ much, not like Yang’s kissable lips, it was considerable. They felt pleasant, too, well-maintained and taken care of, like someone that kissed often and passionately. Winter’s were neglected by comparison, and the sudden assault was far too pleasing to her weary mind. 

Still caught up in the previous asphyxiation-by-cock, she couldn’t even respond to the sudden lip-lock. She only groaned as Blake mashed their mouths together with feral passion, rolling their faces together and ensuring that she could lock their soft lips together nice and tight. Hers rolled ravenously against Winter’s, gliding like silk, and her jaw almost chattered at the pleasant sensation - but the force behind it was rough, tough, and needy, showing a level of desperation she’d never felt. It was like Blake was kissing to push out all her frustrations, and was making a point because of it. 

One hand ran down the length of Winter's body and roughly wormed its way down under the tight seal of her pants, and the roughness was almost as intense as her gnashing lips. She kissed Winter hungrily, running her teeth along her lips before biting down and pulling the pink between her own lips. She sucked hard enough to bruise before letting skin pop free, and then pressing in even harder still. 

Her hand roughly plunged down through her pants, and quickly found the second waistband of her undergarments. Blake shoved herself down past that, too, and Winter squeaked into her mouth as the foreign digits touched down against her cunt - and then, with a low, guttural laugh into her mouth, Blake applied pressure. Her fingers roughly pressed against the lips of her pussy, drawing a groan to Winter's lips and a shudder through her spine. The Faunus pressed down, grinding the soft, spongy petals against her fingertips, dragging them over white skin and sticky pink flesh. 

"You're already wet, you whore," Blake laughed, her mouth pulling back for the briefest of instants. Her golden eyes were glimmering with smouldering satisfaction, and if Winter were asked right then which of the two 'rapists' was the most eager, she'd be unable to answer. "Dust, of course you are - you're like a bitch in heat."

Blake's mouth pressed right back down, and kissed Winter hungrily. She sucked on her lower lip as her fingers ground down against her soaked petals, pushing the pliable pink flesh around the slender digits. She was hard and rough, her touch firm and unyielding, and even though she was just squishing down her sensitive nethers without a care, it sent a thrill through Winter. She gasped into her lips and bucked her pelvis into her hand, and was rewarded with another guttural chuckle. 

A tongue plunged into her mouth at the exact same moment that a thumb traced along her hooded clit, before pressing down against it with eye-watering intensity. Winter was just as breathless as before, giving Blake free reign of her mouth - and the Faunus took it eagerly, swiping her tongue over her cheeks and teeth, furiously tasting every inch of the Schnee's mouth. When her tongue came into view it was quickly battered down and smooshed flat, as if Blake was trying to make a point - and whenever it rose up again, whether intentionally or because she cried out, it was battered down again. 

Fingers ground against her spongey petals, spreading her stickiness around before driving in deeper. They practically stabbed into the velvet entrance of her cunt, and Winter let out a strained whimper. Blake smiled victoriously against her lips, but continued to hungrily make out with her - her tongue working furiously, ravenously tasting every last inch of her mouth. Her teeth grazed and bit down on the rare moments where Blake pulled back, but for many long minutes it was nothing but a lustful liplock and a sloppy exchange of saliva. For Winter, who was still barely recovering from her oxygen deprivation, she was barely able to breathe. 

Blake roughly fingered her the entire time, and took some sort of perverse enjoyment out of it - listening to Winter's cries and the reactions of her body. Her fingers pumped through her, sliding in and out of her slick channel, the tips curling in to drag across the fluttering pink flesh in a way that made her toes want to curl. She didn't go deep, though, and while her touch was rough, she didn't really penetrate - that, clearly, wasn't her role, or intention. She was the warm-up act, and even Winter, in her dazed state, could recognize that.

The Faunus pulled away from her mouth with a wet smacking of her lips, leaving Winter flushing. For a few moments Blake just remained there, faces inches apart, with one hand thrusting fingers into her hungry snatch, palm rolling and grinding against her clit, while the other roughly mauled a breast like it was a ball of cookie dough. It was almost too much for Winter, and she swore she felt herself melting against her touch. 

"Maidens, you're so needy," Blake berated, a snarl on her lips, and Winter panted. 

"Say what you want, monster," Winter spat without vehemence, and enjoyed the look on Blake's face. Maybe she, too, realized that Winter was acting, and took joy out of it - fueling the game on a bit more. Maybe she didn't, and it would only make her act even rougher - either was a win. "But you know this won't end well for you."

"No, but you'll be fucked like the bitch you are, and we'll leave nice and satisfied." Blake looked particularly smug as she turned back to Yang. "Get her on the bed."

Yang didn't so much carry Winter forward as she just tossed her, showing a level of strength that was awe-inspiring. The white-haired woman landed on the bed in a breathless heap, and almost instantly the Faunus was there, rolling her onto her front and grabbing at the plentiful meat of her ass. She bent it hard enough for Winter to cry out breathlessly, and she cried out louder still as hands came slapping down on the upturned curve. Seeing her reaction, Blake repeated the motion, sending assflesh rippling in pleasing arcs that the camera recorded in real-time. 

"Look at her," Blake cooed, her hands once again pulling off her pants. She stripped them down as best as she could, before pausing at her boot - and, without bothering to undo the lacing, she just roughly tugged those off as well, socks and all. "She's being taken against her will, and she's getting off on it. Once a cockwhore, always a cockwhore, I guess."

"F-fuck you," Winter protested, feeling a thrill as the game progressed just as her fantasies dictated. She wondered, idly, if they would stop, if she really asked them to; it was a particularly pleasing thing to muse on, she found.

"Wow," Yang laughed, standing by the edge of the bed with her hands trained on her camera and her cock standing tall and proud. "She's already offering, too! She really is in heat, huh?"

"Worse than a Faunus," Blake laughed, throwing Winter's pants aside. When Winter tried to rise she just grabbed her head and slammed her down into the cushions, and caused not a bit of pain - perhaps she’d known that the pillow was there, and acted roughly knowing that it wouldn't hurt her; or maybe she didn't, which was just as pleasing to Winter. 

Blake roughly started to peel off her blazer and ripped off her bra, and Winter put up token resistance - reshuffling, shoulders rolling, arms tugging. it was pointless, but it had Blake growling as she ripped off the remains of her clothing and tossed it aside. Blake's nails raked across her bare back, scratching lines down the snowy expanse and drawing a groan from Winter. The young girl's movements were assured and confident, treating Winter not like the older woman she was, but a literal piece of meat - and it was terribly attractive. 

"That's enough of a break," Blake announced, and she yanked on Winter's hair. She pulled her head back hard, hauling her away from the pillow, while her other hand began to tug at Winter's torso. She pulled on her hard, twisting her around, but not quite rolling her all the way over - she just forced her upper body around, her stomach twisting and abs flexing, forming an awkward side-straddle where her chest and head were turned to the ceiling and her legs were haphazardly on their side. 

It wasn't an easy position - a transition between two others, really, and it strained her already taxed lungs. Air wheezed through her and her chest heaved with fleshy trembles, and Blake's inquisitive eyes eagerly scanned over the entire canvas like it was a painting. Her lips twitched as she got up onto her knees and used one hand to casually unbutton her shorts, and with a smooth, almost sinful roll of the wide, teenage curves, had them sliding down. She clambered forward without hesitation, using the movements to kick off her shorts at the same time, which left her in only her cotton undergarments - and she quickly mounted Winter's face. 

She very simply pulled aside the strap of cloth covering her pussy, and with a hand tight in Winter's hair, shoved her face right into her leaking snatch. The Specialist let out a surprised whimper as her mouth was mashed against sopping cunt lips, and then a deeper grunt as Blake's core pressed down hard, the weight of her body brought to bear and exerted on her face. Blake, without hesitation, closed her thighs around Winter's face, holding her tight, and then started to buck her pelvis, practically slamming her cunt against her mouth.

"Put that mouth to good use," the Faunus snarked, "instead of just bitching all the time."

Winter could see nothing but thighs around her face and the long, lean line of Blake's torso - and those glimmering eyes far above. She could do nothing at all, really, as her cunt smashed down against her mouth, her pelvis bucking roughly, mashing pussy lips across her face. Her nose bumped into the fleshy clit at the top and then down through the length of it, leaving Winter almost gurgling as she tried to adjust. Once again she found herself struggling to breathe, because the girl's core pressed down so tight there was little opportunity to hiss in breaths. 

"Do it, slut," Blake hissed, her hand roughly pulling on her hair, while her thighs pressed in harder. 

Winter could only move her lips roughly against the hot cunt rubbing across her face, plucking at soft, spongey, and shockingly wet folds. Her tongue reached out, rising in flicking arcs, dragging across the tender softness before pulling back again. Blake let out a receptive grunt but her hand got tighter, and her pelvis bucked harder. Winter could't really match her pace at all, and just worked along with it, trying to slide her tongue at the right time and pull her tangy taste into her mouth, while her lips pressed against her in lewd kisses. 

She told herself it was only so that she could satisfy her and breathe again, and that was what she held on to as she started to pleasure Blake. It was easy to forget what was going on and the situation she was in as the Faunus teen all but rode her face, treating it like a mount that also happened to pleasure her. Her lips rubbed across her mouth, back and forth, barely pausing long enough for Winter to try and pleasure her. Her nose almost felt sore as Blake purposefully bumped into it again and again, using the hardness to find even more satisfaction. 

"Lick, whore," Blake groaned. "Come on, I know you're good for it."

Winter's tongue pushed up, attempting to drag across the lining of her cunt. She had passing knowledge of what she was doing, and it had been some time since she'd bothered experimenting, so her actions were clumsy at best. She couldn't trace her insides as she'd have liked, because Blake's pelvis was rolling against her mouth too fast for her to follow. She just dipped her tongue into the spongy softest and then back again, swirling and probing as best as she could, licking and lapping with difficulty.

"I'd have thought you were better at this, what with how often you wag this tongue." Blake tossed her head back and used her free hand to fluff out her rich waves of midnight-black hair, and Winter found it entrancing. "It doesn't matter, though. Your face is good enough to ride, anyways."

She was practically riding Winter's tongue as it thrust against her insides, prodding deep into the flushed pink. Blake's hips almost slammed down against her mouth, making her face feel sore yet again - though it lacked the strength of a facefuck, it was no less forceful for it. She groaned against her cunt as it smeared juices against her face, and the vibrations seemed well-received by Blake, who bit down on her lower lip. She bucked her hips hard and fast, driving it against her lips and mouth with clear relish, and Winter struggled with it. 

"This is all you Schnee fucktoys are good for," Blake told her, staring down intently. "Being used. You deserve this." 

She hauled on her hair as she worked her hips back and forth in increasingly ragged arcs, and Winter could tell that she was working herself up into a hesitant climax - maybe from the facefuck, or maybe from the enjoyment of the hard domination, but either way, it was hot. She roughly licked and slurped at her insides, pulling the softness between her lips and struggling to swipe through it with her tongue, working in a lewd and clumsy harmony to Blake's riding. Wet, sloppy noises filled the air, just as intense as Yang's skullfuck but lacking the hard edge of it. 

"You deserve to have your face shoved in Faunus snatch, licking off all your cruelties," Blake grunted, her jaw tight and her ears twitching. "Being raped in some dingy love-hotel, like the slutty piece of ass you are."

Her words were deep and husky, and it sent a thrill through Winter even as she licked and sucked harder. She could barely breathe, in all honesty, as the rubbing of her face, the twisted nature of her torso, and the weight pressing down on her made it difficult to pull in a breath. Each attempt was a wheeze, and she slurped up more pussy juice than she did oxygen - and her brain, again, started to go fuzzy. She was dizzy as she sucked her hot, leaking snatch, her jaw working hard and fast, slurping up more juice than she could count, until her mouth was leaking with the thick honey.

Blake’s insults only got worse as her hips bucked harder, grinding her cunt against Winter’s mouth just to get off. Honey filled Winter’s mouth in thick, bubbling waves, and she struggled trying to manage swallowing it down, licking and kissing her hungry snatch, and breathing; for once, the excellent multitasker was unable to manage. Blake just kept  _ going,  _ dragging her head forward with a tight grip and rolling her pelvis, slamming down with enough force to leave Winter reeling. She got dizzier by the moment, her chest heaving for breath, her mouth producing nothing but sticky, lewd noises - and she could only muse on how it was all being filmed by Yang at that very moment 

“Fuck!” Blake grunted, her eyes squeezing shut, and ears flattening against her skull. Her hips rolled hard as she came with violent force, and her weight dropped down onto Winter. Her head was pinned down as a waterfall of juices rained down on her gnashing lips, forcing her to shift through it with her tongue and gulp it down lest she drown in it. She worked her jaw even harder, her chest rising and falling rapidly, her eyes squeezing shut as pressure was exerted down. Blake came for many long moments, and she rubbed herself against her face for the entire duration of it. “ _ Nnngh - fuck. _ ”

“You look gorgeous like that, Blake,” Yang said, but her voice was muffled to Winter’s blocked ears. 

“I know.” Blake said smugly. She stared down at Winter. “Clean up your mess. I know you’re not used to it, but now’s a good time to learn.” 

She rolled her hips through her high, hand brushing at her hair. She kept Winter pinned down between her legs, forcing her to continue slurping at her release, swallowing it down with hard gulps, willingly exchanging air for fluid. Blake didn’t relent, forcing her to keep going at her pussy, and with each loud lick, slurp, and suckle, her expression grew smugger. 

“Alright,” Blake announced, after another long moment. “I think it’s time for the main event.”

Her eyes flicked down, almost cruelly. “For us, that is. You? You’re just going to get your brains fucked out.”

She lifted away from Winter, giving her precious time to haul air into her once-again depleted lungs. She twisted herself around at the same time to get herself in a proper sitting position, and raised her hand to her mouth as she coughed and wheezed. She watched through teary eyes as Blake smirked up at her girlfriend, crawling right up to her on all fours, her hips swaying. 

The camera, briefly, focused down on her, and both Winter and the lens watched as the Faunus began to pull down Yang’s scandalously short-shorts. They were rolled teasingly and smoothly down her wide waist and curvy hips, and along with her undergarments, they slid down her long, muscular legs. Her cock was already free, of course, but her balls came flopping down with the removal of her pants, and Winter’s eyes went wide at the truly pendulous sack that adorned her base. Large and bulging, like a hand balled into a fist, complimenting her extreme size rather well and hinting at the volume of seed contained inside. 

Blake rose up and lowered her head in the same movement, and pressed her lips against her girlfriend’s defined pelvis. She began to roll her tanktop up her muscled waist, and with each inch of sun-kissed skin that was revealed, Blake’s lips touched down in wet and hungry kisses. She kissed a path up Yang’s freshly revealed abs, moving over the gentle bumps with clear delight, until she was peeling the clinging cloth over the roundness of her generous breasts. She had a rather skimpy sports bra on underneath, the colour a brighter, harsher yellow, and set with a black symbol of some sort; it left an egregious amount of sideboob on display, as Winter had noted earlier, and it looked  _ wonderful. _

Yang shuffled her camera from one hand to the other as the tanktop was stripped off her body and tossed to the side. Her lips were engaged in a sudden and passionate kiss as Blake’s arms wrapped around her and peeled off her bra, resulting in another shuffling of the camera. It took only a few minutes, but Yang was entirely naked, her voluptuous and defined body on display, almost as if Blake was eager to show it off. With a sly smile the Faunus took the scroll from her hands and moved aside, taking up the role as the cameraman and director in one. 

“Alright,” Blake purred, “I think our resident bitch needs to be taken down a peg - or ten.” The Faunus’s hand wrapped itself around Yang’s thick length, now dried over with saliva, and gave it a few quick tugs. “And she looks pretty good lying on her back… and I’m  _ sure  _ she knows how to spread her legs…”

“Gotcha,” Yang winked, and within moments, she was clambering onto the bed on her knees, grabbing Winter’s ankles with her strong hands and just  _ yanking  _ her forward, across the comforter. The white-haired woman threw her hands out to clench on the fabric as if putting up some measure of protest, but it was all for sure - and totally useless, besides. Yang was just so strong that she hauled on her like a doll, and pulled her against her knees without trouble. With the same level of strength she just forced her legs apart, stretching them wide, and then used the grip on her thighs to pick her pelvis up like a toy. 

“She  _ is  _ a sexy piece of ass,” Yang praised, whistling as if she were a lecherous predator on the street. Winter showed up at her half-heartedly, trying not to bite down on her lip as she stared at the thick, veiny girlcock that was even then thumping against her flat pelvis. It was so massive that when she eyed it, it appeared as if it was reaching her navel - just what would it feel like inside of her?

“Just get it over with so I can get back to doing important things,” Winter attempted to snarl, keeping up the act even though her face was a mess of fluid, her makeup had run in lines down her cheeks, and her hair was askew. “I doubt I’d even feel you, anyhow.”

Yang barked out a laugh, while Blake propped up an eyebrow. “...Yang?”

“Yeah?”

“Fuck her until she doesn’t know up from down.”

“With pleasure,” the blonde bruiser growled, and hauled on Winter’s pelvis. The fat underside of her cock slammed against her already puffy and wet lips, and Winter felt her breath jump up in her throat from anticipation; she was, of course, scared by Yang’s sheer size and her own tight cunt, but the idea that the monster cock would be ramming inside of her was… tantalizing. “Let’s see just how well this big-titted whore takes it, huh?”

Winter opened her mouth to respond, but she wasn’t even given that chance. Her hips were still pulled into the air, her ass hovering almost a foot above the mattress as Yang manhandled her, and with utter ease, she aligned her cock with her cunt. It all happened in just a few seconds, and before the first hissed word left her lips, Yang was just  _ shoving  _ her down onto her thick, fat pillar of dickmeat, forcing her down onto it with utter ease. She was slammed full of cock in just a single second of motion, and not just a little bit of it - a third of that thick, throbbing length, stuffing her vulnerable channel full to bursting. 

“F-fuck!” Winter squealed, not even trying to hold back her curse. Her eyes were already watering from the sheer size of the cock that was slammed into her, and she could barely come to grips with the fact that her pussy lips were now stretched obscenely wide around the sun-kissed length. The strain on her inside was immense, and like nothing she’d ever experienced before. Yang was  _ hung,  _ there were no two doubts about that, and even though she’d had it pounding her throat like a pussy, this was entirely different. 

“Huh.” Yang cocked her head. “For a slut, she’s pretty tight.”

“Matches her personality,” Blake hummed, focusing the camera down on Winter. “...Stretch her out so that she can’t walk straight, babe.”

Yang was already doing just that, though - she yanked on her hips and pulled her onto her cock, not even moving her own pelvis yet, and just jamming Winter Schnee onto her broad length of dickmeat like she was a toy. Breathlessly, Winter whined as the cock drove through her tight, silky cunt, stretching it out by the inch with utter remorselessness - a proper lover would treat her right, let her grow accustomed to her length, and adjust to it. That kind of a lover, Winter mused, would also be totally unsatisfactory. 

She was tugged onto the broad shaft, and she gasped as it rammed through her core with force and power, stretching out the rippling cunny around it. Inch by inch it slammed her full, driving out her walls and pulling tears to her eyes, and her fingers clenched the comforter harder - not to keep herself in place, but out of some fitful need to express the pressure tearing at her insides. Yang’s own fingers were tight around her thighs, still holding them out wide, but her rough hands were soon gliding up to cup her flaring hips, and used it to hold her steady. She dragged her up, forcing more and more inside her, and Winter’s breasts bounced on her chest as she was tugged hard. 

Half of the cock was stuck inside of her, and Winter groaned pitifully - but still, she tried her best to direct a look of ire up at Yang, playing into the shameful situation she was so enjoying. “I-is that your best, you pathetic rapist? Come on. I expect better f-from a huntre -  _ f-fuck! _ ”

Yang bucked her hips at a silent gesture from Blake, and instead of yanking Winter onto her shaft, she sent another three inches just barreling past her stretched lips and into her tight depths. The friction of such a powerful motion made her swear out and had her tunnel rippling, and it was soon matched by another buck and roll of Yang’s strong hips. The fat, walnut-sized cockhead dragged across her insides, while the vascular underside rubbed against the bottom walls in a way that had her trembling. 

Yang smirked down at her as she rolled her hips again, dragging her thick, bludgeoning girlcock through her clamping depths, and then thrust them forward. Two-thirds of her cock was sent driving through the length of her velvet channel, and Winter cursed again as she was stretched out more than she’d ever been in her entire life - and there were still a couple of inches to go. It was a shocking and frightful prospect, and when Blake’s lips turned sly, she trembled in trepidation. 

“Now that she’s  _ adjusted _ ,” she purred, “fuck her  _ right. _ ”

_ Adjusted?  _ Winter thought, in the moment she had before Yang dragged her shaft back out, roughly tugging free inches at a time, and then just slamming her hips forward and shoving half of it right back inside. She yelped as her insides were stretched out again, but this time with more speed and a hard friction that sent pliable walls shivering - and she was left groaning  _ again  _ as Yang pulled her the rest of the way forward, burying the next half of her cock right through her sodden channel. Almost all of it, at least - her head was stopped just shy of her cervix, a single inch left waiting to penetrate her. 

Yang kept her hips secured and, with biceps tight, held her pelvis above the bed as she started to fuck. She dragged Winter off her shaft and then sent her hips crashing forward, ensuring that there was never a moment where she was full of her stiff, dense slab of cockmeat. The blonde’s hips powered forward, driving her iron-hard spear in deep, ramming her cunt full in a hard and breathtaking rush. Her hands pulled at her own hips, guiding her back and forth like a fucktoy, dragging her along as she thrust forward. 

“Fuck!” Winter groaned, wincing and shivering as the cock thundered through her spasming channel. “I - fuck - fuck  _ you - _ ”

“Oh? She wants more,” Blake chuckled, expertly filming every last movement. 

Yang was clearly intent on  _ giving  _ more, too, and she showed no difficulty at all in ramming her fat cock into Winter’s tight pussy even when she was also holding her lower body up into the air. Her hands were tight around her wide hips, dragging them well off the bed, causing her stomach to undulate and her legs to bounce and struggle for purchase. Yang’s stomach flexed beautifully as she rolled her hips and stabbed her cock forward in deep, penetrating strokes, filling out her aching cleft with her hard, dense length. 

She rolled her hips more than she just hammered forward, however, and to Winter’s limited understanding, it was because she  _ was  _ holding her hips up. Still, it had her dickhead grinding across the tip of her channel on each extraction, and sent her vascular underside rubbing against her sensitive spots with ease, and Winter’s eyes fluttered. She gasped with each hard movement, her hands tight on the bedding, tears trickling down her cheeks as the awesome pressure of her bending, stretching cunt took a toll. 

Each time Yang flexed her arms her pelvis rolled, and her insides stretched and bent in increasingly distorted ways. The pink walls flexed and were sent bulging as they were pressed against in odd ways and patterns, beyond what a cunt should normally be stressed with. It sent shuddered through Winter, and the pressure of it was eye-watering and intense - beyond anything she’d ever felt. It left her gasping, but Yang just kept moving, hauling her onto her beefy shaft and thrusting hard. The blonde paced herself, taking measured breaths, but as she worked at it harder - her hips moving firmly, her cock thrusting faster, and her fingers clamping down tighter - her anxiousness to do  _ more  _ became palpable. 

With a grunt, Yang slammed Winter’s pelvis down against the bed, and the white-haired lady felt her ass squish down hard. The blonde, still moving, leaned forward and off of her knees, draping her broad body over Winter - not very far, and her hands were still on her hips, but she cast an intimidating and alluring shadow over her. She was someone that would be intimidating to find in an alley, if only because she was so palpably  _ strong.  _

“She’s fucking  _ tight, _ ” Yang growled, but despite her words and her sudden change in position, her hips hadn’t stopped - they just kept moving, slamming down in a hard rush, ramming forward with force. She smashed her hips against Winter’s core, sending a mixture of pain and pleasure surging through her body. Yang was hard, her pelvis tough, and as she worked her cock down in increasingly brutal strokes, it sent her flesh ringing. 

“And wet?” Blake prompted, most likely for the benefit of the camera, but Winter hardly cared for the reasons. 

“Oh, very wet,” Yang answered, her body bearing down and her hips pulling hard. She was rough in her motions, not showing any care for the woman underneath her as she sent them crashing forward in fast, heavy arcs. Her stomach’s muscles went tight and her ass flexed as she sent the nine-inch slab of cockmeat through her velvet sheath, hitting it as far as it could go. “She’s dripping. The bitch really needed a - _ nnngh -  _ a good pounding.”

“But she probably expected someone nicer than us,” Blake purred, looking far too smug as she said it. While Winter might have been inclined to agree at one point, right now, the two girls were exactly what she wanted. “Too bad she wasn’t as clever as she’s made out to be.”

“Hey, she’s getting exactly what she deserves,” Yang chuckled, her hips spearing down over and over in a mind-numbing rhythm. Flesh smacked and clapped powerfully, and Winter’s spongey cunt lips were forced flat as her wrist-thick dick powered through her insides. Her fat ballsack crashed forward against the neat curve of her ass with each forward movement, and her breasts wobbled proudly on her chest. “I mean, with a cunt this tight, it would be a waste for her  _ not  _ to put out.”

Yang’s breasts were gently sloping forward as she leaned into Winter and hammered away at a senseless, powerful beat, pelvises clapping like drums. The large, doughy mounds shook with each movement she made, her nipples pointing down proudly, and for a moment, Winter was left wondering how she even  _ had  _ tits that big; but her concentration was quickly shattered as the cock just kept fucking through her wet pussy, stretching it out so wide that she felt her core burning. Her balls continued to slap against her core, each impact as hard as the dickmeat ramming through her cunt, producing a steady beat of  _ plops  _ and  _ slaps. _

Her hands remained tight around her hips, digging into the soft skin as she held Winter steady, preventing her from even  _ trying  _ to move; but soon those hands flipped up, and grabbed Winter’s own impressive chest. She squeezed down hard, bending them around her tough palms, and Winter let out a hissing groan. She was just as rough as Blake, but her hands covered far more, and it was much nicer. Her tits were rolled and mauled with firm fingers, sending the flesh bulging out around her, and Yang let out an appreciative noise. 

“She’s got a  _ great  _ rack,” Yang noted, impressed. “You were right, Blake.”

“As always,” the cat-girl replied smoothly, and Yang chuckled. 

“Like always,” she agreed. 

Blake licked her lips. “Squeeze her nipples.”

Winter glared at her. “Screw off, and let your girlfriend do the f- _ fffuck! _ ”

Again, and with calculation, Yang moved her hips hard - and this time, she slammed right into Winter’s womb, an act that had been previously unthinkable. Her cervix bent around the fat cockhead, and her eyes went terribly wide as the breath was driven from her lungs. At the same time, Yang pinched her nipples, sending another groan through Winter’s throat, and then pressed down hard, grinding the pink numbs against the mountains of soft titles. 

“Her moans are much nicer than her bitching,” Blake noted, nodding her head. After a moment of filming her girlfriend ram her cock into Winter’s tightness while also playing with her bouncing, jiggling tits, each movement sending them shaking all the more, she inclined her head. “That’s enough of her tits, Yang - let’s see that ass clap for a little bit.”

“Ohhh - good idea,” Yang husked, and winked. “That’s why you’re the brains.”

It was so cheesy that Winter could snort, but instead, she was only able to yelp as her body was abruptly spun around and forced onto her front - first her torso, twisted by powerful arms, and then her lower body. Yang’s cock remained inside of her snatch the entire time, and it was almost  _ agonizing  _ as her tunnel was sent spinning around it. The sheer friction and the rubbing of those powerful veins against her textured walls had her trembling, and the force applied to her body in the next moments made it intoxicating - the hand, forcing her head down into the mattress yet again, and the other one pressing against her spine like a brand.

“Dust - fuck,” Winter hissed, trying and struggling to shift herself, feeling her pleasure rise as she attempted to fight. “Stop playing around, you - you  _ brute - _ ”

“Brute?” Yang raised both golden eyebrows, and let out a hearty laugh that had her chest wobbling. “Oh, sisters do think alike - but I can’t say they fuck alike.”

For the first real time, Winter sputtered indignantly. “W-what?!”

“Shut her up,” Blake sighed, and Yang responded by shoving Winter face-first into the mattress - right as her cock slammed down  _ again,  _ ramming her dickhead against her spongy cervix. Her hand held her head down so firmly that it made Winter’s neck ache, but Yang did so with no trouble at all. Her hips pulled back smoothly, tugging her meaty fuckshaft out of her clinging tightness, before immediately sinking it straight back inside with a single thrust.

Her power was immense, and Winter let out a muffled cry into the bedding as hips crashed against the plump curve of her rear and sent it bouncing up violently. The flesh jumped and quivered as Yang’s hips were driven against it, and as she pulled back, it was allowed to jiggle back into position - right before she did it again, and again. A series of thick claps rang out, like the beating of a lewd drum, as her pelvis landed against the snowy-white skin and used it as a cushion for her pleasure. She forced it down, squishing the flesh beneath her, her movements hard and machine-like. 

“Her ass is nice, too!” Yang cheered out. “Man, this might be the first cocky rich girl we’ve taken that has ass  _ and  _ tits, you know?” 

“Oh, I know,” Blake chuckled. “But she is the richest, and she’s got all the illegal money she wants to buy a body for herself.” 

“Good point,” mused Yang, her cock, again, driving into her cervix and sending all the breath rushing out of Winter’s lungs. The blonde talked and fucked easily, showing not a hint of effort, and her cock just continued to work in and out of her tight snatch in increasingly mind-numbing ways. “I guess we’d be bad people as well if we didn’t indulge?”

“That’s exactly right,” Blake purred, drawing a hand across Yang’s muscled arm. “So show Winter here her rightful place.”

Winter’s ass was flattened with each hammer-like blow against it, the flesh bending and squishing around muscled hips and turned into a soft pillow for Yang’s to rest on. Each impact was loud and ringing, the echo of flesh on flesh filling her ears. Her breasts were similarly squished - trapped underneath her, they were forced flat by the relentless march of her hips, and while her ass shook powerfully, her sideboob was sent bulging when her breastflesh had nowhere to escape to. The bed, too, dipped down just a fraction, while the mattress sunk around them. Love hotel or not, it wasn’t meant for what Yang was currently doing, and Winter was left groaning into the red cloth. 

Her hands twisted and turned fitfully, and more than once, she set them flat and tried to rise despite the hand holding her down. She couldn’t - she genuinely applied strength and actually tried to fight Yang off, fueling her own lustful cravings by pretending to fight against her ‘rape’, but also testing just how strong she was. She found that by herself and her own power she couldn’t even shift the blonde, which only made it all the more delicious as her pussy was stretched and pounded until it was aching and dripping fluids. 

“Stop wriggling,” Yang laughed, almost as an afterthought. She grabbed Winter’s wrists with her free hand, both of them in one, and the yanked them back. She forced them against her lower back, just above her bouncing, jiggling shelf of assflesh, and pinned them down like twigs. Now neutralized and entirely helpless, Winter felt another shudder run through her body - and this time her cunt clamped down with joy, the domination getting her off  _ hard.  _

Yang surely noticed, but did not comment. The game, such as it was, continued, and Yang only started to thrust harder, hammering a beat against her fat, jutting ass like she was trying to make music. Her cock plunged through sopping folds and spongy lips, producing sticky and wet noises. She dragged free lines of female arousal as her dick sloshed back and forth, sending it dribbling out around Winter’s thighs and wetting the bed, but no one cared - Yang just kept going, hard and fast and brusque, like a sex machine. 

If Winter didn’t know better, she would have said that Yang’s semblance was just that - making her a sex machine, able to fuck with more power and force than anyone she’d ever heard of. Granted, Winter’s experience was very slim, and her knowledge not very broad at all, but Yang was very good at working her cock through her tightness. Each stroke was pounding against her womb, treating it like a pincushion, while the rest of her snatch was sent roiling. Winter’s eyes almost rolled back in her skull as she was held there and fucked against her apparent will like a total toy, unable to even shift or move, and she  _ loved  _ it. 

Her head was forced down hard, her hands bundled and pinned, and her cunt little more than a velvety tract of smoothness for Yang to fuck her cock through. Winter groaned and grunted into the bedding, unable to fight off the myriad of sensations rolling through her. Yang, though, just kept going, only partially leaning over Winter, her upper body maintaining an even position and her hips rolling and fucking hard and fast. Her breasts bounced and wobbled against the sides of her chest and defined abs flexed with motion as she put her all into it, fucking the elder Schnee sister with such force that she was reeling - more than the skullfuck, and more than the pussy-licking; it was so  _ much  _ that she couldn’t cope. 

It sent surges of emotion and sensation rolling through her body, an endless cacophony of thrusts and slaps and claps that made her appear every inch the whore they told her she was. They way they treated her made her feel like she was being taken against her will and taken like a slut, but Yang’s cock cemented it into something real. It was a thick slab of bitch breaking dickmeat, and Winter could feel herself being shattered against it. It was a strange and utterly heady feeling that left her eyes rolling and her breath coming out in gasps, and Yang just kept  _ going.  _

“I think she’s going to pass out from this,” Blake commented, sounding as if she was suppressing a laugh. “I expected more from her, but…”

“Well,” Yang drawled, her voice thick and throaty with exertion, her hips rising and falling in pendulous arcs, “I’m not surprised that she’s a two-pump chump.”

Blake winced. “That’s… not quite applicable here, baby.”

“Eh. You know what I mean.”

Blake looked like she was trying not to laugh, but quickly melted back into her previous personality - to Winter’s mind, she was an excellent actor, suppressing the silly teen banter and moving back into a hard-edged rapist. “Regardless - get her up before she passes out on us. I want her to feel every last minute we spend fucking her slutty body, and I want her to  _ know  _ who’s claimed it.”

“Sure thing,” Yang chirped, and her nails began to scratch at Winter’s scalp. She twisted her fingers around her white locks of hair, and tugged them messily into her palm. She wrapped the longer hair that had been tucked neatly into a bun around her palm, and clamped her fist around it. She pulled on it like the reins of a horse, her bicep flexing powerfully, and Winter shrieked as her scalp was tugged with eye-watering strength. Her head was dragged up, but Yang didn’t just want her head; she kept pulling forcing Winter to rise with it, and she had to use the strength of her core to lift her torso off the bed.

Her breast hung, now freed from the tight pressure, and rubbed against the comforter as Yang continued to pound her ass with hard and lethal strokes. She continued to hold Winter up by her hair, drawing out longer, more pained gasps from her lips, tears fleeing down her face, and making her mascara run all over again. Her cunt was impaled by her wrist-thick girth without relent, and each impact sent her breasts shuddering and wobbling whorishly. It was the kind of roughness that she’d always craved, and she couldn't suppress the feelings rolling through her. 

“The stupid slut  _ likes  _ it,” Blake laughed, while Winter groaned. “You know what, babe? Since she’s always down on her knees like the bootlicker she is, why don’t you fuck her like a dog in heat?”

Yang was grinning as she released Winter’s hands, allowing her to fling them out and slam into the bed in front of her, relieving the strain exerted on her body. She held herself up properly, but Yang just used the opportunity to keep pulling, forcing her up higher, lifting her torso and silently ordering her to manage it with her arms. Yang’s other hand slipped down under her body and set itself against her pelvis, and with a modest application of strength, she lifted her from there, too, forcing Winter to clamber onto her weak knees. She was manhandled into position, limbs folded and coaxed, until she was in a rough approximation of doggy-style - and Yang mounted her like the whore she was, settling in against her without ever removing her cock. 

“Wow,” Blake exclaimed dryly, “she really does look like an animal in heat, huh? I bet she hates it, being likened to a Faunus.”

Blake smirked, while Winter let out a stuttered and ragged moan as Yang just immediately started back up into her punishing rhythm of sex, not even requiring a moment of pause. The colossal shaft of fuckmeat drilled straight through her sopping snatch in a hard rush that drove the breath from her lungs and the thoughts from her head, and left her cervix quivering in its wake. It thrust forward in hard, brutal rams, as if her cock was a hammer in search of a nail, and that nail was her womb; each stroke was heavy and thorough, filling out every last inch of her clamping cunt, reaming it out around her girth. 

“Is that it, cockslut?” Blake directed the full force of her ire and her smugness down on Winter. “Do you enjoy being told you look like some Faunus, desperate and needy for a cock?”

“Not a-at a-all,” Winter gasped, her teeth tight and her eyes wincing with each hammer-like blow into her snatch. The broad meat was driving all the way inside of her, stretching her out wide, and her only thoughts were on just how big the damn thing was. “Now g-go fuck yourself, you insecure cat-girl -”

Blake laughed, not at all perturbed by her words. “Oh, no, wait, I understand - you  _ like  _ being called a Faunus, don’t you? Is that the guilty little secret you keep from papa?” She smirked wide. “Maybe you get off on having hung Faunus lovers.”

Yang pulled on Winter’s hair, making her squeal, and then slapped her hand against her ass with such force that the entire mound jumped up high. Her hips descended in hard thrusts, clapping against the lush, moon-like hemispheres, turning the pristine white flesh as red as a tomato. The impacts had her ass rippling like a stone skipping off water, and there was no pause between one thrust and the next. It didn’t seem to end, as if Yang’s stamina was endless, but there was a healthy shine of sweat on her muscles and her sun-kissed skin that proved her exertion. 

“I bet she walks the streets,  _ hoping  _ that someone jumps her,” Yang chuckled, but her voice was rougher than before. “After all, why act and dress like this if she’s not asking for it?”

“Makes perfect sense,” Blake drawled, even though it really didn't.

The cock buried itself into her steaming depths again and again, setting Winter’s teeth on edge. Her jaw was tight and her teeth were clenched tighter still, practically grinding against one another as she tried to handle what was happening. Her fists clamped down on the red cloth and twisted it around as Yang continued to pound her ass like a drum, sending the flesh ringing in and bounding in fleshy arcs and drawing out sloppy squelches from her pussy. All of the rich, thick juices inside were churned like butter, and sent rolling down her fat cock in frothy waves. 

“Honestly,” Blake mused, “this might be better than she deserves - the damn slut is liking it way too much.”

“Nah,” Yang replied, “She just knows that we’re the best fucks of her life, and she’s never going to get anything better.”

Blake let out a laugh. Yang’s hips jabbed forward, reaming out her pink walls with each movement she made. It filled her totally and utterly, filling out every last pink inch and ensuring that nothing was left untouched. She could feel the throb of every vein and ridge and bump, and the way it throbbed inside her pussy was almost as intoxicating as her relentless thrusting. It felt like a thick, virile slab of cock, the flesh so dense her pussy couldn’t even squeeze it, despite the vice-like tightness, and so stiff it was like steel. 

Yang slapped her ass again, sending Winter squealing, and her cunt tightening harder. The blonde bruiser treated her cunt like a cocksleeve, exactly like someone that just ambushed her off the streets and decided to have their way with her, and that was that - she was there for Yang’s pleasure, and nothing else. Winter was sent panting each time the dick hilted itself inside of her, eyes rolling back as her hair was tugged and pulled so forcefully, and she felt a heat build up in her loins. 

Her breasts waved underneath her body, shaking back and forth with fleshy trembles. The firm, heavy flesh wobbled back and forth almost proudly, occasionally slapping into one another when Yang moved harder. It was Blake that decided to pay them attention by reaching forward, camera still focused, and then slapped one powerfully; the white-haired Specialist cried out as the flesh was sent bounding off into the other breast, and Blake laughed.

“Maidens, they look like bags of milk,” she chuckled, ears flicking rapidly. “Perfect for someone that turns herself out to every cock that points her way.”

Yang’s body pressed down against Winter as she practically went wild, moving so hard and fast that it felt as if Winter was going to collapse into another prone-bone. She was so strong that her legs felt like they were going to give out, and her arms could barely hold herself up - but neither girl cared as they just fucked her body. Winter loved the roughness and the disregard for herself, and took it all in happily; she liked the slapping of skin on skin, and the hard, pounding rhythm that made her cunt feel like it was being turned inside-out.

It was even better when Yang’s abs scraped against her, rubbing across her soft, sensitive skin in all the right ways for her weary mind, or when her bigger and fatter tits slipped across her backside. Yang fucked  _ and  _ felt like a goddess, or so her desperate, needy brain was telling her, and it was almost like she couldn’t get enough of it. The firm doggy-style sex was taking up the last of her processing power, and all she knew was that Yang just kept  _ taking  _ her as if she owned her, as if she were a piece of meat to be taken, and it left her on the border of senselessness. 

“You know what?” Blake asked, smirking - and then stopped. “Give me a moment,” she hummed, and passed the scroll to Yang. 

The blonde was left to record as Blake scrambled out of view, but Winter gave her no attention - she had none to spare, not with Yang nailing her snatch and pounding her cervix so hard that her lungs were, again, left empty.

“Dust, you’re a hot piece of ass,” Yang groaned, hips working hard, the scroll pointed down at Winter’s backside - showing the white expanse of her spine, the red skin of her ass, which was rippling like dough as she slammed against it. She filmed her dick working in and out of her hot, hungry snatch, and the mic picked up every slap, clap, slurp, squelch, and whorish moan in detail. “Fuck - maybe I won’t even leave in some alley after we’re done. I might just tie you up here, and use this fine body whenever I get bored. I mean, it’s better than you abusing workers, or whatever shit you Schnees get up to, am I right?”

“You are,” Blake purred, returning and taking the camera from Yang. “Good idea - but, honestly? I don’t think this bitch is worth that time.”

She sauntered into view in front of Winter, kneeling in front of her face, and her eyes went wide. “But let me test it out for myself.”

Blake had a strap-on attached to her hips, straps arcing high over her gorgeous hips and contrasting with her creamy skin. It was a polished shaft of glimmering metal several inches shorter than Yang's, and lacking half an inch in circumference, but still a big strap-on, and enough to daunt the already overwhelmed Winter. Without hesitation the Faunus sent it slapping against her cheek, cock-slapping her with the strapon, proving that it was, indeed, metal, and leaving her cheek quivering. 

"You'll pay for all this," Winter panted up at her, but her words were totally weak - the fucking taking all her strength from her. 

"No, we won't," Blake replied, far too smug for her own good, and locked eyes with her blonde girlfriend. Yang, using her grip on her hair, forced Winter's face forward, and Blake thrust. Her lips remained tightly closed, however, maintaining the delicious defiance, and the metal slipped against her sloppy mouth and slid to the side. Blake was smiling, though, and had Yang do it again, and again, as if enjoying the way that her strapon rubbed against her face. 

"Cute," Blake purred, her hand lazily reaching out - and then grabbing Blake's jaw like a vice, and forcing it open hard. She drove her hard, metal strapon into her mouth the very moment she could, and Winter was forced to widen her jaw and accept it before it knocked against her teeth. It was cool to the touch, and her tongue recoiled from it. There was nowhere to escape to, though, and the cock pushed back the writhing carpet and drove into the depths of her mouth in a smooth rush. 

Winter's mouth was once again filled with cock, and her cheeks bulged out just a bit around the metal length. She glared up at Blake, eyes watering, but fierce, and Blake just flicked her ears. She adjusted her grip and tilted Winter's head, and drew her metal cock back smoothly; it slipped between her lips easily, the polished surface so smooth that it was impossible to get a grip on, before slamming it forward in a mirror of Yang. It rammed into the back of her throat with enough roughness to make her eyes water, and Winter sputtered around the hard metal. 

"I can see why you like this view, Yang," she chuckled, her hips starting up into the same movements that Yang had displayed just earlier. She cock slipped backward, along the carpet of her tongue, battering it down with the weight of the metal, before thrusting it forward smoothly and sending it rushing down her throat. "She looks good when her mouth's filled with my cock."

"Right?" Yang let out a low and guttural chuckle as she fucked Winter doggy-style, sending the bed shaking and her body rocking forward over and over. She was shoved onto Blake's faux-cock, and she let out a gurgle as her mouth was slammed full of metal. It was hard and tough, and her teeth scraped against it in a way that had her wincing. 

Blake and Yang alternated between pulling and pushing her head along, guiding her against the faux-cock. The Faunus's hips moved with smooth and skilled arcs, fucking her face without difficulty. She filled her mouth with the hard metal, pushing aside her cheeks and tongues with the artificial hardness, and forced it down into her tight throat without care. Each time it pushed down it had her wincing even more, both from the coldness and the hardness, and more tears rolled down her cheeks. 

She sputtered as she was fucked between both girls, one hammering into her cunt and the other her throat, spitroasting her between them easily and eagerly. Their stomachs flexed with definition as they thrust their dicks into her tight holes, working them nice and loose, moulding them to their rock-hard lengths. Blake happily stretched out her throat yet again, even though she took no pleasure from it - save for the visual delight of putting Winter in her place. She fucked her hard and fast, and while she lacked Yang's power, she made a good showing - thrusting hard and fast, over and over, pushing into her clamping throat.

Her pelvis collided with Winter's face in dull thuds as Yang's harder pelvis descended on her fat ass in rebounding claps that left flesh jiggling. Both of them fucked in tandem, sometimes matching their paces so that they moved in harmony, and other times working at opposite times, making her feel like she was melting as she was filled at a never-ending pace. The cock drove into her throat hard and fast, and she struggled with the metal; she gurgled and sputters, but could gain no grip on it, and the unnatural nature made her throat shiver. 

"Yang," Blake announced, grinning, "Let's double-team this slut. I want to take each one of these whorish holes of hers."

"Whatever you say, babe," Yang answered, slamming down hard enough to send Winter jerking several feet forward, and her eyes went painfully wide as her neck was sent bulging with a metal cock. Yang held herself down and remained still, looking to Blake to lead, and the Faunus, in turn, stared down at Winter. 

"Hm." She smirked. "Get her in your arms. I'll take the back."

"Gotcha." Yang moved with the same speed as always - but this time she pulled off Winter's cunt, for the first time in what felt like ages. It popped out with an obscene slurp, and hands replaced it with a quick and heavy slap that sent Winter rocking forward again - but this time Blake's cock also pulled out, and she fell forward in a heap.

She laid there, breathing hard and fast, swallowing hard and running her tongue over her lips. She, unfortunately, had barely a moment to recover before Yang was dragging her back and flipping her over onto her back, and though she pulled at the sheets as if to put up a fight, it was pointless. Once on her back, Yang’s arms hooked under her legs and grabbed her hips, forcing her thighs out wide and bending her knees over her elbows. She hauled her up into her arms, body settling into a kneeling position at the same time, and set her against her. 

Winter was still given no time to think  _ or  _ breathe as she was abruptly dropped down on Yang’s cock, and she let out a squealing groan as gravity and strength saw the bulbous dickhead punch against her cervix. She swore she saw stars at that moment, and her head tilted up toward the ceiling. Yang pulled her forward, sending their breasts crashing together with a meaty clap and their stomachs grinding against one another. 

“There we go,” Blake purred, hovering behind the two of them.

Yang, however, just chuckled, and adjusted Winter’s legs so that they flopped over her biceps. Her hands reached back and delivered a double-handed clap to her plump rear, drawing out another cry as the skin was mauled. Fingers scrunched down into the pliant mounds in the next moment, and Yang used it as a handhold to drag Winter up her fat shaft of cockmeat, doing so at a rolling pace that let her insides shiver around the thick, vascular rod. Her muscles clenched and squished around it, failing to find purchase around its veined and throbbing length, and a shudder ran through her body. Liquids slurped when Yang pulled her back down, sending juices dripping out of her lips and onto the bed.

“That’s hot, Yang,” Blake continued, slapped her fake, metal cock against Winter’s ass, as if making sure she remembered that she had a second dick to take. “Been a while since we double-penetrated someone - though, I’d have hoped better than a bootlicker.”

Blake pressed the cock against Winter’s rear entrance, and a breathy whine escaped her lips. It was the first time anyone had done  _ that  _ before, and briefly, she considered trying to get her to stop - but she didn’t, not even when she started to apply pressure, pushing it into the tight rear entrance and using the metal bulk to stretch it out. A low, desperate groan rose up in Winter’s throat as the shining strap-on slid up and into her ass, leaving her wincing and gasping even more than before. One cock was already too much, but two filling up her holes at the same time was overwhelming. 

“But I’ll take what I can get,” Blake finished, maneuvering the camera around to get a better view of them all, and bucked her hips. She jammed several inches of her fake cock up into her ass, and Winter squealed - and at the same time Yang pulled at her waist and ass, and dragged her up her own cock. 

The thick rod drove through her cunt and into her steaming depths once again, churning the liquids inside and coming to a stop against the entrance of her womb with the same force as before. It left her gasping and dizzy, and it was matched quickly by Blake’s thrusting length of dick, which worked through her tighter, hotter ass. She groaned weakly as the fake cock worked through her ass as Yang’s started to retract, extracting at a quick but heady pace, and the two of them prevented her body from getting to grips with what was happening. 

“She feels tight,” Blake noted, her brow furrowed. Her hips jabbed up, working inches of her cock through her tight rosebud, not yet slamming the full length inside as she struggled with the hole. “Guess she’s never used this hole before.”

“More for us,” Yang laughed, dragging on White’s body. Her stomach muscles flexed against Winter’s smoother belly, and the sensation of rippling abs left her feeling dizzy with delight - she loved the feeling of it, truthfully. It was matched by the length of her cock ramming into her cunt with laughable ease, now having entirely worked her nice and lose, practically turning her pussy into a sheath just for her cock alone; each movement had rearranged her insides until it was fit for her cock. 

Her ass thumped down against Yang’s thighs as she carried her down, and onto Blake’s pistoning rod of faux-cock. Her ass was reamed out as the cock in her cunt filled her up, resulting in both holes stretching out to eye-watering degrees. She swore she could feel them touching, without even a centimeter between them, and she couldn’t stop herself from gasping. They moved in rough synchrony, working out of her holes and then driving back inside, stretching her out with rough and hard strokes that left her ragged. Her lush hemispheres of assflesh squished against Yang as she was brought up and down by the blonde, the soft flesh sent clapping - only for Blake to slam against it when she thrust her strap-on with precision, her pelvis landing against the rounded curves with a ringing impact. 

“Fuck…” Blake ran her tongue over her lips, and lowered her head briefly to bite down on Winter’s neck in a way that had her crying out. “I can feel you thrusting through against her ass. It’s  _ hot. _ ”

_ Fuck, yes, it is, _ Winter whimpered internally, and even her  _ internal  _ voice was gasping. 

The blonde bounced her in her powerful hands, grinding their stomachs together and causing their breasts to squish down. Yang’s bigger, fatter pair smooshed against hers, but the difference in size wasn’t even a full cup, and so their flesh rolled and slipped smoothly because of the sweat matting their skin. The sun-kissed white and her snowy paleness contrasted nicely, and Winter whimpered each time their nipples touched. The softness, however, was harshly contrasted as her ass slapped down against muscled thighs and was then pounded into by Blake’s slamming hips, which forced her body into Yang’s more and more. 

“Fuck,” Blake groaned, as if she was taking pleasure out of the fucking. “Look at this slut go - she really just wants to be fucked, huh?”

The Faunus moved eagerly, almost greedily slamming her hips into the fat expanse of assflesh. Her movements were smooth, despite the rough pounding against her rear, and she easily sent the cock driving through her clamping asshole and into the depths of the rearmost entrance. Even though she only had her saliva as lubrication, she drove the metal spear in and out without difficulty, stretching her ass around it, working her looser and looser. She moved with experience, that much was clear, and Winter could only wonder how many girls she’d used that strap-on on before. 

Yang, though, just kept bouncing her in her arms, grunting harder and harder, her face getting tighter with each passing moment. She sent Winter crashing down on her cock, using gravity and strength to slam her onto her shaft, causing curves to wobble. Sweat slicked her skin and ran along her muscles, the exertion finally catching up to her, but she still kept going - fucking her in her arms, pulling her closer and closer, offering her ass up to her pale girlfriend and letting her double-penetrate the whore she so easily clutched. 

“She does,” the blonde groaned, face twitching. “She’s - fuck - she’s squeezing so fucking much -”

Winter’s arms tossed around Yang’s neck as she tried to hold on to  _ something,  _ her breath coming out in endless panting gasps, her eyes twitching, wincing, and leaking tears, her body weak and shivering. The combination of the two girls reaming out her holes in tandem was really too much, and it got far worse when they started to alternate their paces, rocking in and out of her cunt and ass as they wished. She couldn’t adjust to it, and her body was burning with heat. It was the most intense sensation of her life, and she couldn’t control herself because of it. 

“Fuck,” she whined and wheezed at the same time, “fuck -  _ fuck - _ ”

In and out they worked, fucking her hard and fast, sending her body rising up and then crashing down. Her ass thumped and clapped as it hit hard thighs and a pelvis came slamming against it, stuffing her ass with metal dick and her pussy with equally hard cockmeat. She was driven against Yang’s body and almost pounded into it by Blake, and the sweat had her slipping against her defined muscle and fleshy curves. She moaned as she was taken, and she groaned harder still when Blake used her free hand to grab her hair yet again, and force her mouth toward Yang’s.

“Shut her  _ up, _ ” Blake almost snarled, but there was a laugh in her tone. Yang, though, looked intense, her strain clearly rising, and her eyes burned with an inner fire that Winter was amazed by. 

Their mouths hit one another passionately, and where before Blake was hard and dominant, Yang was all fire. She kissed like she fucked - power and passion, and she was  _ fierce.  _ Her teeth bit down hard enough to leave her whimpering and her tongue wrestled with her own using a bruiser's strength, battering her down over and over with ease. She explored her mouth as if she were sucking on her face, and then slammed her tongue down as if she were then trying to suck on her tonsils. The kiss left her breathless in just a minute of lip-locking, and when Yang pulled away, she did so with saliva bridging the gap between them.

“She tastes good,” Yang husked, voice low and throaty. “She -  _ Fuck -  _ “

“Close, baby?” Blake purred, and Yang nodded. “Good. Why don’t you treat her to the final stretch, then?”

Blake was suddenly pulling away, slipping back like a shadow, leaving just Winter bouncing in Yang's arms - but that was changed up remarkably quickly as Yang, still fucking her, slammed Winter right back down so hard that the bed shook, and she gasped with the last of her air. She was forced down with her legs still flopping over her biceps in a pseudo mating press, with the muscular fighter on top of her dominantly, her hips thrusting down without pause, just ramming her forearm length of cock into her tightness with very clear strain.

"Mmmm... she feels full," Blake was purring, breaking through Winter's hazy thoughts. Dimly, she could feel Blake's fingers bumping against her slit, presumably as they caressed and stroked her girlfriend's balls - the balls that were swinging back and forth in great, pendulous arcs, clapping against the base of her slit with tremendous force and squishing down the puffy skin. "A nice, big load backed up."

Yang hammered down at an incessant pace, working her hips hard and fast like she was in the final stretch of a marathon. Her pace, before, had been machine-like, but right now it was like a stud horse in action. Her muscles flexed and curves wobbled as she laid into Winter like she wasn't even a person, just a thing to get off with - and she did so masterfully, in Winter's barely cognizant and hazy opinion. She was groaning and mewling with each downward thrust, and the bed positively quivered underneath them. 

"And what better finish than to let her empty out every last drop inside of a piece of trash like yourself?" Blake flashed sharp incisors over Yang's shoulder. "We so do love leaving dumb sluts like you full of cum."

"W-wh- aaaah - " Winter's gasp was pained and mewling, her eyes rolling up into her skull with each downward drop of her hips. Yang was too strong, and as her abs rippled and caressed her pale stomach, her cock was sent plunging through her wide folds and down against her cervix with mind-numbing impacts. "W-what -"

Still, she had enough good sense to understand that they were talking about Yang cumming inside of her, and Winter knew that was a terrible idea. She didn't remember if it was a safe day or not for her, or if she had any back-ups with her in Vale, or just how potent Yang was, or any of the other myriad details she'd need to calculate before taking a bareback load - and she didn't have the brainpower of wherewithal to even try and crunch the numbers. She was still moaning and groaning, her flesh slapping and breasts bounding across her chest as Yang slammed into her cunt hard and fast. 

"A nice, bareback load for our new Schnee fucktoy," Blake continued, clearly building up the moment. "Give you something to remember us by, after we drop you like a back of rocks." Her lips twitched. "Who knows? Maybe we'll even come back for another visit, in - oh - eight or nine months down the road."

Yang's cock was thick and throbbing, swelling out wider and wider, and Winter could feel that she was close - there was no way she was going to last for another minute. She gasped and mewled as the cock continued to hammer against her womb as if seeking entry, and shivered as her strong, powerful body came bearing down against her own. Blonde hair was ruffling over her defined shoulders in a wave of yellow, and Winter could almost swear that her eyes were tinged with red. 

Dimly, she was aware that her sister had given her a safeword: Cookies. She was certain that the two would listen to her, if she said it. It was a game, right? And they weren't going to go against that. She could say the word, and stop the very clear line that they would be crossing if Yang came inside of her. That was a step too far, she knew. And yet, the word never came to her lips. She did nothing but groan and moan as she was fucked with increasingly pronounced strokes, her hands even tossing themselves around Yang's muscled back and scratching at the definition that flexed across the sun-kissed surface. 

She couldn't say it, she realized, as another groan left her lips. It was just too good, and she didn't want it to stop - not even for something so risky. She'd rather a guilty moment of an indulgence than potentially carrying her and Yang's child, and that thought set her off harder than anything else so far. She gasped, writhing, a plaintive, "C-cum inside me, you b-brute!" on her lips, and came hard. 

"Fill her, Yang," Blake said quickly, eyes bright. "I want to see you fill this white-haired whore with your cum -"

Yang groaned powerfully and slammed down so hard that wood creaked, and the two ladies came in tandem. For a few brief moments, Winter's world was of ecstatic release, her body thrumming with pleasure, electric tingles rushing along her limbs and nerve endings in short bursts that sent her eyes rolling all the way back and her lids closing down tight. All of her was tight, like a bowstring - but that all snapped and came crashing down when Yang's triumphant climax came roaring into her cunt from the tip of her meat shaft. 

The first jet of sperm was warm and thick, and hit her cervix with the force of a firehose. It slammed against the fleshy barrier as the futanari hilted herself and locked down, and her fat cock began to work at the singular goal of impregnation. It blasted her womb as if hosing it down, painting it over in white streams of jizz. It was thicker and creamier than anything she'd felt in her life, and she was gasping powerfully as the potent load forced its way into her womb, filling up the cavern with its richness. It was a powerful, intoxicating feeling that had her hips bucking hard and her mind go totally white, preventing her from even pondering the incredulity of having her entire womb filled right up to the brim. 

Yang grunted, face tight, as her cock pulsated hard. It stretched out her cunt that little bit more as stream after stream of semen was sent rolling through her fertile tightness, staining every possible inch in rich, white release. The baby-batter pushed against pink membranes and forced it out to make more room for itself, and it slurped wetly around the thick pipe lodged tight. Waves of it flowed through her, providing a rush of heat such that she'd never felt in her life - hell, she'd never been filled so much in her entire life, and it left her gasping. 

Her orgasm was nothing compared to Yang's, but having them both in tandem was too much to bear. For many long moments, Winter couldn't even concentrate on the here or now of it - she was just overwhelmed, in a state of dazed bliss, like she was floating on clouds. Baby-batter continued to flow through her channel, impossibly filling out every last inch of it, just as the cock had done so when it railed her. Every aching inch of pussyflesh was soothed and satiated by her rich seed, with so much of the gooey substance filling out her channel that she couldn't contain it inside.

It slurped out in thick waves, rolling over her fat ass and down her thighs. It stained the bed, but Wtnier couldn't care, nor even focus on it - she just focused on the fact that she felt like she was floating, her cunt contracting and milking the shaft more and more, begging for her fertile load - and Yang gave her every last drop. She was sure that the entire contents of her large balls had been pumped into her, and maybe just that little bit more, and she was drunk off it. 

She couldn’t say how long any of it lasted - seconds, minutes, hours? - it all ran into the same rush of blissful release for her. It was something that Winter could barely hold on to, but she was aware of the girls shuffling around her, moving away and pulling out, casting concerned looks her way - she was too diligent and trained  _ not  _ to notice those kinds of things, even in the middle of a climactic release.

Really, with the tears already flowing down her face from the immense pressure and the clotted, blotted make-up, it wasn’t hard at all for her cries of breathy pleasure to turn into low, breathy sobs, her shaking and her trembling passing rather well for someone distraught. Even as she was coming off the heady pleasure of the moment she was turning each fleshy rumble and cry into a facsimile of sobbing, the tears that naturally sprang to her eyes serving well as she began to bawl; breaking down right before her eyes, sobbing in front of them, gasping and heaving and crying her eyes out.

“I - oh,  _ shit, _ ” Yang said first, her voice strangled and tight. “Hold up -”

“Oh, that’s not - that’s not good,” Blake stammered, a note of worry in her voice. The scroll was thumbed off and tossed aside as the two quickly made to hover around her, but did so warily; timidly, afraid of doing anything more as Winter broke down into crocodile tears. Hands reached out and then shied away, fingers curling nervously, and they exchanged looks.

“U-uhm, uh, h-hey, Winter,” started Yang, very clearly trying not to panic.

“We’re just - you’re just - you’re okay?” Offered Blake, decidedly unhelpfully.

Winter kept it up, making the two become increasingly panicked. They watched her break down between them, and they looked like a deer in headlights - clearly not having expected  _ this,  _ whatever  _ this  _ was, and the very clear thought of  _ this isn’t what we signed up for  _ flashing across their eyes. It was a terribly amusing sight, Winter had to admit, and even as the two tried to reassure her with timid and shaky words, Winter found it hard not to laugh.

Her sobbing - fake as it was - soon transitioned into barely contained chuckling, and then girlish giggling such that she hadn’t emitted in years. She laughed with rolls of her shoulders and bounces of her chest, and laughed loudly into her closed fist. The two girls blinked at her, then each other, and then shook their heads with a sigh. 

“I -” Yang spoke first, but shook her head as Winter continued to laugh.

“You -” Blake said at the same moment, before running her tongue over her lips and huffing. “You worried us.”

“We can all play games, Blake Belladonna,” Winter chuckled, and amused smirk on her lips. She eyed the two of them directly, showing that she was, in fact, totally okay. 

“...So… you’re okay, Winter?” Yang asked directly, her blonde brows scrunched up in concern.

“Too much?” Probed her feline companion, ears twitching. 

Winter shook her head amusedly, the last of her laughter fading her expression schooling itself on instinct. “Not- not at all. It was… great. You’re great, girls. Really.”

“Oh. That’s good.” Yang let out a relieved breath. “You’re, ah, pretty awesome yourself, Winter.”

“Quite,” Blake smiled, flicking her ears. 

Winter just nodded, her hand idly pushing back sweat-matted hair. “If you don’t mind, we can talk about… details… after. At the moment, I need at least ten minutes to recover.” She coughed to clear her throat, and felt her lungs ache dimly. “ _ Then.  _ I will, of course, try and escape from you two bastards, and I’m sure you’ll do your best to stop me.”

Blake’s grin turned mischievous, and she exchanged a look with Yang. “Oh, I’m sure we can stop our victim from escaping so easily.”

“For as long as we want to,” Yang supplied.

“Perfect,” Winter hummed, and let her head slump back.  _ I wonder how much rougher they can get... _

* * *

Weiss wasn’t expecting her friends to film a video, that was for sure. She certainly didn’t expect to get a neatly burned DVD of it, and another copy sent to her scroll - almost five hours worth of footage, where they forced themselves upon Winter, her sister, roughed her up, and fucked her silly. She’d never seen her sister so abused in her life, and now she watched, in intimate detail, as her sister was tossed around, throatfucked to the point of oxygen deprivation, fucked into beds and walls, bent over furniture like a common whore, face utterly black with runny make-up.

It was a strange thing, to watch her own sister be so very clearly dominated. It was entirely at odds with her personality, but Wiess could only muse that was the reason for it. She didn’t know, though, and watching the video gave her no real clues. It did, however, irk her to literally no end, and she was resolved to give Yang a piece of her mind the next time she saw her - after all, how  _ dare  _ they send her a video of her sister having sex, as if she  _ wanted  _ to watch such a lewd act?

Entirely ignoring the fact that it was hot as hell, of course. 

With a sigh and a shake of her head, Weiss clicked open her scroll and kicked back from her desk, giving herself a break from the amateur tape - though, Blake’s filming skill was hardly that - she’d decided to rewatch for ‘scientific purposes’. She flicked through her messages and pulled up her sister’s contact, and re-read their last exchange with fondness.

  
  


_ Big Sis>> I’ve heard some rather strange things about you, Weiss, and I must ask - are you truly as depraved as your friends have insinuated?  _

_ >> Excuse me?????? _

_ >>?????? _

_ Big Sis>> There were some rather choice suggestions put your way, and I’m concerned as to the corrupting effect this is having on you.  _

_ >> That’s preposterous. Me, depraved? _

_ Big Sis>> After all, all evidence is pointing toward you being quite depraved. _

_ >> Evidence?! Winter, do not listen to Yang. Ever.  _

_ Big Sis>> I don’t think Yang was the one that set things up, dear sister.  _

_ >> …..That’s totally ancillary.  _

_ Big Sis >> Is it? How very unfortunate.  _

_ >> ……..  _

_ Big Sis >> All the same, thank you for the birthday present, Weiss.  _

_ >> It was excellent. Perfect for my tastes. _

_ >> You are welcome. _

_ Big Sis>> But we’ll need to have a talk about both your habit of snooping on other people’s business, as well as arranging a field trip for your friends to visit me back in Atlas. _

_ >> And the lingering depravity. You should be a perfect role model for your fellows, just like your big sister. _

It was the kind of stupid joke that got a snort from Weiss, and a fond shake of her head. And, really, she didn’t mind a reprimanding, if it meant that her sister could let loose again. In fact, she could barely wait. 

* * *


End file.
